M134 Vulcan
|type = Machine gun |origin = |source = Event |zombiez = 16 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 23 |damageB = 111 |damageC = 53 |accuracy = 94% |recoil = 12% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 39% |knockback = 61% |stun = 11% |magazine = 300 / 300 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 5.0 seconds |addon = Rapid fire |used = Human |system = m134hero }}:For original version, see M134 Minigun. M134 Vulcan is a Unique grade machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The modified version of M134 Minigun fed with 300 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It has a strong secondary fire mode that is very deadly but limited with overheat factor. It can also be lifted for fast running. This weapon is one out of the four exclusive weapons that can be chosen by the Hero/Heroine in Zombie 3: Hero. Moreover, it cannot be dropped by the player nor Deimos' shock ability. Advantages *Deals very high damage to zombies *Has rapid fire mode *High accuracy *Very high rate of fire in both modes *High stun and knockback powers *Very low recoil *Light weight for a machine gun *High magazine size Disadvantages *Using B mode will cause it to overheat *Usable only when the player is chosen to become Hero/Heroine *Long reload time Tips *In B mode, it can shoot 3 bullets per shot. *B mode provides higher rate of fire than A mode. However, it causes overheat, which takes time to cool down the barrels before the next usage. This does not apply when players switch weapons. *If a player shoots out a full magazine (300 bullets) in B mode, it takes 21 seconds to cool down. The cool down time is directly proportional to the amount of time fired in B mode. Comparison to M134 Minigun ; Positive *Free *Has rapid fire mode *Higher damage in both modes *Higher accuracy (+4%) *Higher rate of fire in B mode (100%+) *Lighter (-24%) *Higher knockback and stun powers *Higher magazine size and spare ammo (+100) *No wind-up time ; Neutral *Same recoil (0%) *Same rate of fire in A mode (100%) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) *Same reloading time (5s) ; Negative *Exclusive for Hero/Heroine *B mode can cause an overheat (especially after prolonged usage) Users Humans: *Hero *Heroine Counter-Terrorist: *Dominique: Seen in posters. *SEAL: Seen in posters. Gallery File:M134hero_idle.png|View model File:M134hero_idle2.png|Ditto, secondary fire mode File:M134hero_overheat.png|Overheat File:M134hero.gif|Store preview File:Dualkrisshero_m134hero_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Sub_01_09.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M134vulcanchinaposter.png|China poster File:Top_bnr_150701.png|Japan poster File:Dominicwithm134vulcan.png|Dominique with M134 Vulcan File:M134hero_hud.png|HUD icon File:Zmrewalk_m134hero.png|Selecting icon File:M134vulcanscreenshot.png|In-game screenshot ver.jpg|Ditto, overheating Trivia *This is the first weapon to ever feature overheating issues in Counter-Strike Online. It is also has the highest rate of fire compared to other weapons. **When the weapon becomes overheated, the barrels will glow red. *Unlike the original M134 and its previous variants, the M134 Vulcan has no wind-up time due to its extremely high rate of fire making the barrels spinning immediately. *In ancient Roman religion and myth, Vulcan is the god of fire including the fire of volcanoes, also god of metalworking and the forge. *Strangely, Dominique appears in a poster what it seems like he wields or possess this weapon even though the weapon can only be used by Heroes, followed by the fact that they cannot drop their primary weapon in any case. External links *M134 Minigun at Wikipedia. *Vulcan (mythology) at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:High accuracy weapons